


best friends trip only

by m8rcs



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: after a long dreading week, Donghyuck plans to have road trips with his best friends who have been stressing over their examination.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	best friends trip only

It all starts with Donghyuck coming through the door of Chenle's apartment without knocking. He excitedly steps inside the room with a grin that sometimes scares all of them. Flopping on the bed, Donghyuck coughs, trying to gain their attention which he did successfully even since he came in. 

"I have a great plan!" Donghyuck smiles, while the other three are looking at each other worriedly. "Don't say anything, let me speak whatever plan I have first?" He says, silencing Renjun who was about to open his mouth. The older man then proceeds to nod, indicating that Donghyuck should continue his words. 

"Okay, you knew that we recently just had our final exam for this semester right?" Nods "We also have a month break too but none of us is going home in the first week" Nods "So instead of just sitting and wasting our time in this busy city, why don't we go somewhere quiet and peaceful to enjoy our first week?" Donghyuck says, lifting his eyebrows, patiently waiting for their answers. 

"That idea is not bad actually," Renjun says, even the younger ones nod at his reply, but Donghyuck senses there's a 'but' in his sentence. "But, I'm too broke for this, the ticket to fly back to China is so damn expensive to buy" 

Donghyuck frowns at that, his gaze changes from sparkles to gloom in seconds. No one opens their mouth to say something and it's actually because all of them are trying hard to find a way to solve the little problem they have. Chenle and Jisung have it harder in this semester considering how they both took the hardest course. 

While Renjun is struggling a bit with the law but manages quite fine with his smart brain and Donghyuck is majoring in Languages and Arts. To be honest, among them Donghyuck is the one learning everything at such a peaceful pace compared to his best friends. That is why he has been excitedly planning the whole vacation while having his examination only for it to turn into disappointment. 

The long sigh that comes from Chenle finally breaking the silence, making all of them turn their gazes to look at the owner of the voice. "Hyung, about your ticket, I'll support it. If you don't want for me to buy it for free then just make it seems as if you're borrowing your money from me and you would pay me back as soon as you get your job" 

The older is contemplating if he should accept the offer or not. Chenle comes from a well-known and rich family, but the younger barely uses his parent's money but instead gains it from his intern works so that makes it harder for him to accept the offer but once he looks up and sees the anticipating looks from the others, he sighs and nods. 

And that's how the day went. With Donghyuck listing all of his pure plans and the others adding some of their ideas as well on how to make it fun for them. 

...

"Is this the last one you have?" Renjun asks, shutting down the hoot of the car as soon as Jisung nods, signalling that this was indeed his last baggage. With that, both of them walk, one to the passenger side and another one to the back seat. 

As soon as they close the door, a scream from super hyper Donghyuck booms inside the car. Renjun pointedly glared at him and wore his seatbelt when he received very clear roll eyes from the latter. He turns around to look at the youngest who are playing with their phones. 

"You guys sure that you did bring all the important things? We're going there for a week, not gonna turn back if y'all missed something" Both of the youngest members nodded without looking at him. "Stop being a boomer, if they did leave their things then I would be the one turning this car. Not you" Donghyuck says, starting the engine. 

Renjun instantly hit the back of his head, and Donghyuck was about to hit him back but was stopped by Chenle. "Y'all oldies should stop fighting with each other and just drive or we'll arrive there late" 

"Yes sunbaenim" Donghyuck replied, sarcasm fills in his voice making Chenle shook his head. Donghyuck is indeed acting like a child but they are used to it by now. Renjun pulls out his phone and connects the audio to the car's radio, playing their favourite songs on repeat with all of them chanting the lyrics altogether. It is a fun ride, to be honest. 

The ride went by them singing along to Seventeen's songs, sometimes too dramatic and loud but that's what makes their friendship even unique. Donghyuck little smiles while watching the youngest having fun were seen by Renjun and they both exchanged a knowing grin. Something has been planned for them and that's a secret that only the oldest knew. 

"Hyung can we stop at the station nearby? My stomach is grumbling and I need to use the toilet as well" Jisung says, pouting while touching his stomach. Renjun and Chenle are now sleeping silently, while the comforting music plays in the background. To be honest, Donghyuck didn't even feel tired nor care if all of them slept while he was driving because he knew that most of them always skip sleep just to study. 

"Sure, make it quick. We have a long ride to go" Donghyuck replied, watching the rear mirror and quickly putting a signal to the left once he spotted the nearest station. Once the car stops, Jisung quickly gets out of the car, not even bothering to wait for Donghyuck. The older just shook his head and smiled warmly, waking up Renjun to watch over a sleeping Chenle while he and Jisung bought some drinks and snacks for them to munch throughout the ride. 

"You sure bought a lot of food," Renjun remarks as soon as he sees Donghyuck holding three bag plastics, consisting of snacks to eat in the car and some snacks to eat while having sleepovers later, also some fav beverages. 

"Not my fault that we have monsters with us," He says, shrugging his shoulders, earning a scowl from Jisung. Among all of them, Chenle and Jisung are the ones who always eat the most, not that they complain because recently they stop eating lunch just to study and it annoys Donghyuck so much since his best friends are neglecting themselves while focusing on studies. 

Donghyuck seems like the mom of the group and Jisung and Chenle are his sons while Renjun is the rebellious older brother you will have in your family. It was loud whenever they hangouts together with Renjun and Donghyuck bickering back to back while the unamused look sits on the younger one's faces. 

In the group, Chenle and Jisung are always together, basically doing everything together and sometimes in their world. Whatever Chenle likes to do, Jisung also will have the same interest as him. While Renjun and Donghyuck are the opposite of each other. Each time their interests crash against each other, one of them would annoy the shit out of the other one. To summarise, they will end up bickering and throwing nasty comments to each other but end up acting as if nothing happens. 

Sometimes Chenle thought that they are the youngest in the team, not him and Jisung because the amount of time they bickered is uncountable. Donghyuck also will be the one to gather all of them together, shitting on Renjun every time the smaller one chooses to hang out with his boyfriend. They are both egoistic so they would never say that they actually cherish each other so badly but instead fight over the smallest things to show their closeness. Weird I think. 

For Jisung and Chenle, they live in the same apartment, sometimes bicker too here and there but still fine compared to the older. But that's another story that we could dig another day. 

"Turn to the left" The sounds coming through Donghyuck's phone, bringing them to the right location after they lost earlier. A lot of arguments can be heard among the oldest.. again.. but they arrived safely to the beautiful looking resort. Some people are just chilling in the lobby that can be seen even from the parking side, while some of them are preparing to go outside. 

It is indeed a peaceful scenery as what has been told by Donghyuck. The younger ones are mesmerized by the beautiful sight, gaping when they see a lot of people in there but still the place is calm. Chenle knows that he will soon end up on his bed till tomorrow morning because his back hurts so much because of sleeping inside the car while Jisung plans to go to the beach to chill or just go inside the water soon. Looking at the looks on Jisung's face, Chenle knows that the younger one will drag his ass to the beach too so that's why he quickly gets out from the car and walks to the counter to buy the room for them. 

Even though Renjun and Donghyuck are the oldest one, they are quite clumsy sometimes so Chenle ends up being the one to collect the money for their stay and without any discussion, Jisung automatically becomes his assistant. Donghyuck shook his head at the youngest antics and called the hotel butlers to bring out their luggage to the room while Renjun followed behind him, phone in his hand, busy texting his boyfriend to tell him that he arrived there. 

Rolling his eyes at the older, Donghyuck skips happily to Chenle and holds out his hand for the keys."Let's go fellas" He said, too cheery much to the members' dismay. All of them eventually follow behind him and help him to find their assigned room. It's a very big room consisting of three small bedrooms, the living room decorated with three small couches, and one cabinet under the television. The balcony is empty to let people enjoy the view of the beach while chilling. 

A kitchen also was put beside the living room, with four stools decorated by the dinner table. Donghyuck is satisfied, feeling great with his choice of villa and puts the food on the table, turning to his friends when Chenle pushes him aside and runs to the master bedroom, dragging Jisung behind him. Renjun shook his head when Chenle loudly screamed "Shotguns" once he entered the room. 

"Go choose your room," Donghyuck says without looking, taking out all the ingredients and putting it inside the small refrigerator while Renjun walks to the room near the living room, leaving a room beside the youngest to him. To be honest, he doesn't care which room he would get because this trip is mainly for the youngest to have some fun after the examination. He then proceeds to enter his room and jumps on his bed, groaning once his back meets the mattress of the bed. His back hurts so much because of driving and it took him minutes to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my imaginations on how I would be on road trips with my twitter best friends hehe I hope you'll enjoy this one & please do tell me your opinions!


End file.
